


Original Work: Walking Down A Path (RL Fic)

by SophiaStones123



Category: Buildosaurus, discordgroup
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, Other, POV First Person, Real Life, i need to sort this out, real emotions, real events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: Sometimes, it's better to let go than to pull in.
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), purely no relationships on this one
Kudos: 1





	Original Work: Walking Down A Path (RL Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> So, a lot of things happened to me and the Team Buildo Discord group, so, yeah!
> 
> Due to having the 'gamer feels' and stuff (at least according to my friend at least, he's funny XD), I have decided to not only step down as moderator of Team Buildo...
> 
> Since the Dara situation stabilised thanks to a few members, I have decided to leave Team Buildo as a member as well.
> 
> Sorry if I disappointed anyone in there, I am just really tired, stressed, and don't know what to do with myself, my emotions....
> 
> And my outbursts. I'm sure I caused a lot of trouble during these past few weeks, and I apologise right there and then to the mods, Buildo, and the members.
> 
> Before we go right into the story, let me reiterate by explaining that I am leaving because of my own situation and choices. Members, in case anyone is planning to go on some rampage, please don't blame any of the mods.
> 
> Left by own accord and I got proof on Discord. If anyone goes after the mods, you are henceforth no longer my friend and I will definitely block you.
> 
> I am only writing this fic because I have literally not many outlets to express this, and I heard that writing can be therapeutical.
> 
> So, yeah! Hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> Sorry if anyone thinks that this fic is a downer. These are my real emotions and yes, this will be a prequel of something else, actually. :)
> 
> It will be kept secret until then, as a nice surprise for yall.
> 
> So, thanks friends for helping me throughout this period, and yeah.
> 
> Let's do this.

The girl with the red hat stood onto the road, and couldn't help but turn around.

The memories, the gatherings, the community and the moments when everyone was having fun....

She wouldn't be able to forget them, and she wasn't even sure on whether she could.

It had been years since she had stepped into the town of Buildosauria, learning about many different paths walked by people from all ways of life.

Was she ready to step forward for a new adventure?

Her brown eyes clouded a moment as she thought of recent events that led to her decision.

She was once granted a place of leadership, a place of self confidence....

A place of harmony, and a place where her thoughts, beliefs and interests would not be placed on the judgement pedestal.

As the years went by, and the number of people grew over time....

It quickly changed from a community, to a closely-knit family that have bore quite a bit of weather, despite the dinosaur king reaching hundreds of followers.

The main followers also have shown care towards the people, and the family lived quite harmoniously and quietly throughout the years.

But now?

She frowned a bit as she thought about it, and took a look at the suitcase that she had brought with her.

Ever since the past came back, and the crossroads had placed themselves before her, she had been doubtful about her own place.

Sure, she never abused the power, and she used her past experience to aid herself, guide herself....

But do the people there really think so?

She couldn't help but give a little sniff.

The people there were still warm towards the current main followers...

But she felt as though she was left out in the cold.

She was never really remembered, and possibly never really regarded as a friend.

She blinked her own small tears and just looked around.

She stepped down as a main follower because of this, and she shouldn't regret a single thing.

It was her own decision, and her own choice.

No one else's.

Yet this prick in her heart would never go away.

She remembered the dark hour when she decided to just leave.

To leave the community and never return.

To leave it all, and just let fate decide her path.

She was about to give in to all that, when suddenly....

Darkness loomed on the horizon.

She closed her eyes and remembered about the time when a former member of the community turned against them, and she stayed to placate the situation.

With a help of a few friends, she determined the seriousness of the whole situation, and helped them along, and was determined to see it through.

However, with the situation stabilised, and the darkness slowly fading, she decided, with a talk from a friend, to finally take a break, and give into the desire to just let go.

To let go, and never look back.

With a determined heart, she took her map out, pulled out her gloves and put them on.

Lowering her hat, the detective set off, and smiled.

She might not know what her next adventure might take her...

But she hoped that she might one day come across the community again....

And by that time, it will not be the last she had seen of them.


End file.
